A Reborn Past
by Shadowbrazier
Summary: If someone else had been there to help her, things could have ended sooner. Things could have been better and she wouldn't have had the problems that she did. And if she had support back then, how much would things have changed now? A story between a girl and her savior, and the difficulties they and their friends are forced to go through.


**Hello and welcome to my first Kokoro Connect story! I'll try to keep this plain and simple. Expect some issues or unnatural pacing for this chapter, since I'm the worst when it comes to starting off stories, especially since I haven't wrote anything in God knows when… But no worries, I'll be rewriting it at some point. I don't know when but I will. Also, I'd like to request a favor… Please, don't give me any **** about the bloody pairing… You knew what you were getting into, so I refuse to accept any complaints! Anyway… I'm feeling lazy so I'll just start now… … …Bye…**

_Prologue_

_Rescue_

Taichi Yaegashi, was a student currently in Junior High. He was a person who, although doesn't admit it himself, is completely and utterly selfless. If someone needed money, he'd give them his life's savings, and someone stressed to the point of breaking, he would let them use him as a punching bag… And if someone were being attacked right in from of his eyes, he would risk his life to save them, regardless of if they are a friend or stranger… That was the current situation. In front of him, there was a young girl who appeared as though she was being assaulted. Whether it was an assault of violence or morals, didn't really matter, before he even knew what he was doing, Taichi had already started moving, or more accurately, charging.

He didn't even bother to check if anyone was about to get in his way, he simply acted on instinct. And that instinct told him that he would beat the ever living crap out of this dude. Closer and closer he came towards the two people. Farther and farther, did he push away the fact that he'd never fought anyone. With any luck, his wide knowledge of pro wrestling would help. Though in all honesty, despite his earlier plan, if possible, he'd rather not have to hurt someone, however unlikely that may be. Though it took little to no more time arrive at his destination. He was now right behind the assaulter, and he could see a frightened look on the girl's face. With that expression now on his mind, he gritted his teeth, and wrapped his arm around the man's neck.

The tactic itself may have been cheap, but it was effective nonetheless. As soon as contact was made, the man let go of the girl's arm, and attempted to turn his head. However when he did so, both heads made contact and Taichi was forced to let go by the unexpected impact. Instinctively he closed his eyes and grasped his head, but by the time he opened them again, the man had already started running. He probably should have gone after him, or called the cops then, though at the moment he found himself too concerned with the girl in front of him.

She had blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders, and her green eyes still held a frightened expression. She had a small stature, making him believe that she was in her first or second year of junior high. Her figure was shaking, and considering they didn't know each other, it probably wouldn't have been good to try and calm her by touching her, not to mention what was just happening.

She didn't seem to look at him, and she didn't appear to have any plans about moving yet either. So instead of simply leaving her there, he thought it best to speak to her, "So… Are you, uh… Alright?" He wanted to sound comforting, but he wasn't exactly used to these kinds of situations, and she didn't seem as though she heard him anyway. She didn't react at all, so he attempted to speak again, "Ah… Um… So… Are you alright?" Despite his intentions, he didn't really have anything that he could say. He could only repeat the same thing and hope that she would at least move. She didn't.

She simply shook, her face not changing. He didn't know how long that man had hold of her, nor did he know if he had gotten there a bit too late. And considering that he's never experienced something similar, he couldn't exactly empathize with her. He only wished that she would at least acknowledge that he was there. He stared at her for a few moments, and when it seemed that she had no intention of fulfilling that wish, he began to crouch down, on the ground, where she had began to sit once she had mobility of her body again.

Another minute went by, without anything being said, and that was another minute that he should have spent trying to do something. But he didn't know what was expected of him, all he knew was that he would stay here until she calmed down. One more minute… Two more… By the time the third had passed he decided to check to see if she could even remember how to move. He lifted his hand and put it in front of her face and began to move it back and forth soon after. Surprisingly, she lifted her head and looked at the person who was trying to get her attention.

However when she looked up, her eyes still seemed to hold what could only be seen as a mix of shock and fear, and then she screamed, "No!" As she yelled that single word, she quickly moved her leg in the air, giving Taichi a strong kick in the process.

He landed on his back, eyes wide by what had just happened. Apparently, she had surprising strength and although he could experiment with the idea, he could argue that it would rival a soldier's. He sat back up rubbing his chin, the spot that he'd been kicked. When he looked back at her, she seemed to be backing away, mumbling what seemed to be 'Stay back.' Over and over.

He took a moment to think about the situation, until he came to a single conclusion, _'Eh? Does she think that I was the one who..?' _ The look on her face had been the same look she had when she was being held, and he could only take that as a confirmation.

He swung his arms in front of his face, as though he were swatting away her theory, "Wait, wait, wait! I'm not the one who was… That person left already..!" As he tried to speak, her eyes seemed to clear from their former fearful expression, into a look of realization.

Apparently, she realized that he didn't look like the person who was with her before, seeing as he was wearing a Junior High uniform. For the first time in about ten minutes, she seemed to stop trembling… Though, upon closer inspection, she was still shaking, just not in a obvious way.

Taichi gave a relieved sigh as it seemed that he wasn't about to get hit again, and even more so because she seemed to have finally calmed down. He looked back at her as she spoke to him, "S-sorry… Where did… That person go?" Her voice definitely didn't hide her feelings as well her body did, and she seemed to notice that as she looked at the ground below her.

He smiled slightly as he spoke, "Ah… I saw what was happening, and without thinking I came over and tried to attack…" He gave a small sigh before continuing, "Although, I feel as though the only thing I managed to do was get head-butted. Pretty lame, huh?" He didn't know if speaking a light-hearted manner like this would help calm her, or simply rile her up, but once again, there wasn't much that he could do.

Luckily, she did seem to be more at ease, and her voice seemed to be more leveled as well, "I see… Thank you for helping me…" It looked as though she gave a slight smile, but from with her mostly looking down, he couldn't really tell.

He gave a warm smile, happy that she didn't seem to be scared anymore, "No thanks are necessary, it's not like I could just walk away right? I'd being going against myself if I did something like that. Honestly, I'm just glad that I got there before anything happened." His smile stayed as he began to stand up, "By the way, I'm Taichi Yaegashi, pleased to meet you." He stretched his hand out as he said this.

She couldn't help but feel war under his gaze, "My name is Yui Kiriyama, nice to meet you t-" She stopped talking as she brought her shaky arm to his, only to have it flinch as they touched. She quickly brought it back to her side, holding it as she did so.

He gave a confused expression, before realizing what had happened, "I'm so sorry! That was insensitive of me, so please forgive me!" He spoke loudly, and expressed his feelings in a seemingly exaggerated manner. In all honesty she didn't really know if she should feel relieved that he wasn't offended or put-off by his unnecessarily apologetic tone.

Regardless she found her smiling at his straightforward and sincere attitude. She began to stand up, shaking her head as she did so, "No… That was my own doing… I guess I'm still a bit shocked. Sorry if I offended you." She bowed slightly, to show that she was sincere, but seeing as how he wasn't expecting this, he couldn't help but get embarrassed as he bowed towards her as well.

She was slightly taken aback, that her act of sincerity got circled back to her, but couldn't help herself from giggling. Taichi looked up, and saw that she was laughing, he didn't know why she was doing it, but he couldn't help but smile at it and soon after he found that he himself was chuckling as well. It went on for about a minute or two more, before they finally quieted down. They both looked at the sky and saw that it was starting to get dark. Understandable since it had already been abut half an hour since Taichi has first stepped in, and it was nearing nighttime anyway.

He looked at her again before he spoke, now the she was standing he could see that she was wearing the uniform for a Junior High's school, his actually. This meant that he could mark his earlier suspicion as correct, "I suppose it's getting pretty late… We don't really know each other, but do you want me to walk you home?" Admittedly, he was still slightly worried about how well she could walk.

She smiled but shook her head, "No I'm fine. Besides, I don't need to bother you anymore than I have." Normally he would have insisted more, but her smile washed away his worry, as though she was mentally telling him that she really would be okay.

He nodded his head and gave her a final farewell before turning away, her doing the same thing. In all honesty, he felt rather good about himself, after helping her, he didn't know, or at least he couldn't remember why he liked helping other. Though at the very least he knew that it was definitely a part of who he was, he simply couldn't imagine himself as someone to leave a person in need alone. But despite that, it felt as though there may have been a time in which he did act selfishly… Though if that were truly the case, he imagined that he would be able to remember, right?

He shook the though from his mind as he thought back to that girl, she said her name was Yui Kiriyama… He'd heard that name before, but he couldn't quite remember where… Apparently she also went to the same school as him. Maybe he would see her there, hopefully the next time they meet, she will be feeling better… Though if he thought about it, the chances of meeting were slim, considering that he was leaving Junior High in two weeks… With any luck, maybe High School will be just as entertaining.

…Little did he know that Yui, him and three others were currently in the focus of Fate's turning wheel…

**And…. To hell with prologues! Seriously… Starting of stories is the worst part of writing as far as I'm concerned… Anyway, to me this story seemed as though it was going at an unnatural pace, feel free to let me know what you think though. I mean, regardless I plan to rewrite it at some point, as I said before… I'd just like to know what the people thought of my screwy writing for this chapter… *Sigh* Whatever, it's the first chapter… Or chapter 0, considering it's the prologue, so I don't have much to say here. Feel free to review or PM, or don't… The only I can say is that regardless, you can expect slow updates since I'm never motivated…. Yeah… Also I apologize for this being such a short (And poorly written) chapter… I once again use the excuse that it is only the prologue so I'm not used to writing it! Please accept that..**

**~Ciao**


End file.
